


Nightwatchers

by Nighttimefjaeril



Category: Saiyuki Ibun
Genre: (because Jyoan's foul mouth), (slash if you squint?), Awkwardness, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 10:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13785543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nighttimefjaeril/pseuds/Nighttimefjaeril
Summary: An unexpected nighttime confrontation between two rivals. Or two companions, depending on whom you're asking.





	Nightwatchers

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at writing Houmei/Jyoan in English. So whenever someone asks me why do I ship them, I can redirect them to this fic and hopefully they're gonna get it as well. Joking aside, I love this pairing to death and I hope I was able to capture a bit of their appeal with this fluffy, awkward little thing.
> 
> Many thanks to the lovely Beccafiend for the outstanding beta work! If this reads in a comprehensible English, it's all thanks to her.

 

Months had gone by, the snow had started to melt on Byakyou mountain, and days at Taisou temple were getting increasingly harder and harder. Ever since the first examination, the monks' duties had become tougher, the tension was rising among the acolytes, and more candidates were showing apparent signs of succumbing to the pressure with each passing day _._ Whether it presented itself in the forms of overzealousness, mistrust of others, or even apathy, it was apparent that the overburden placed upon the shoulders of those about to become Tougenkyou's most powerful figures had started to take its toll _._

But not on Jyoan. Or so he told himself, as he pushed through every training day with all the effort and eagerness he could muster. He did not complain all that much anymore, so much as that at every missed opportunity for his legendary snide to shine he could feel Ganpuku's eyes gravitating towards him, waiting for a snarky remark that hadn't come. It wasn't time for that sort of games anymore. If he focused only on working hard and doing what he was supposed to,he'd definitely have a better chance at succeeding. The key was just not end up being overwhelmed by things. Several things. Thoughts, feelings and perceptions that would have been nothing but a hindrance.

Such as,

1\. being in the middle of the pack

2\. sucking at anything involving physical work

3\. the realization of having been surpassed in everything by a certain someone whose sole name would make his stomach turn

4\. seeing his only chance to get on top of the competition being blew out of the water because. Of. That. Person. Who. Shall. Not. Be. Named but _how can you not when you have to deal with him every single day._

 

Fucking Houmei.

It was all because of him.

Before that lazy excuse of a monk came in the picture, he could at least count on being extremely gifted with spells. His memorization and success rate were unparalleled, so much so that it pretty much granted him the entrance in the first faction from the very beginning. Despite his, uh, forgettable shortcomings. Like his lack of physical strength, and his foul mouth that often got him into trouble.

Until that guy. Who, unlike him, didn't even have to bother studying all those mantras by heart, simply because he didn't need to. That motherfucker could easily cast a spell without having to learn any. He just could because of... god-given talent? Witchcraft? A practical joke the universe directed at him?

It drove him nuts. What pissed him off even more was that he seemed not to care at all. He was at the top of the competition, and yet didn't put the slightest effort in anything. There was a reason he was known as “the demerit monk”, but that didn't seem to matter to the eyes of the examiner at all. He could get away with shit like this. Only him.

He tried as hard as he could to block him out completely. Didn't talk to him, didn't look at him, he pretended he didn't exist. But damn it was hard. Especially at night, when silence filled the common room they were sleeping in and all kinds of noises filled up his ears. Voices echoed in his head reminding him of his demise. His inferiority. His insignificant existence.

He couldn't take it anymore. The tiny room they were all boxed up in suffocated him, the walls seemed to be closing in on him and he. Just. Couldn't. Shut. Down. His. Damn. Head.

He needed out. He exited the room trying to contain the noise with flutter-like steps appropriate for the creature he was named after. But other than name and appearance, nothing about Jyoan had the grace of a butterfly. He knew it more than anyone else.

He made his way to the bell terrace, furiously climbing his way to the top. It was so _fucking_ cold outside at that wee hour, but he didn't care. He just needed to get out of that hell pit as far as possible.

He had tried not to let bitterness get the best of him. He really tried. But he couldn't stand being around _them_. All of them. Their sense of camaraderie and togetherness disgusted him. The way everyone hung together and joked around like a bunch of high schoolers. Had they not realized where they were? That they were supposed to compete against each other, and not befriend each other? When they had the chance to eliminate the biggest competitor, everyone collectively decided to help him out instead. Why, just why? The answer was simple enough: none of them cared. At all. Jyoan was fully convinced of that.

Everyone's motives, if they had any, were worthless compared to his. Because they didn't know what true misery was. No one but him could possibly know what growing up with nothing was like. The title of highest-ranking monk of all Tougenkyou simply couldn't hold the same importance for others that it had for him. Becoming a Sanzo was much more than just a title for him. It represented his only hope. His only way out of the misery that his life had always been. If he didn't succeed, he would be back to where he had started. From nothing. He had nothing. He was nothing. If others around him didn't recognize his value, he was worthless. Without that, he was just a poor, insignificant waste of space.

Tears quietly fell through his lashes, burning dimly against his cheeks. He let them flow, his face pale and emotionless. He was used to crying in silence, since it happened almost every night.

Whenever he wasn't overcome by sadness but by anger, he'd push his head into the pillow instead, and scream into it. The risk of being heard was there, but it was the only outlet he had.

If only things would come easy for him. If only he didn't have to struggle with everything in his life. Just for once. If he could be a bit less like himself and more like an obnoxiously gifted, annoyingly well-liked,privileged little fucker as that---

“Oh boy, that's cold.”

He flinched. His stream of painful consciousness abruptly interrupted by the unexpected sound of a familiar voice. _Regrettably_ familiar.

…Could he actually have summoned him?

Jyoan quickly put such inane thoughts aside and brushed the remains of his tears away with his sleeve, before turning his head to meet the source of his startlement.

“Oh! Hello there! Sorry, I didn't think I'd find someone around here at this time...it's me, Houmei.”

And indeed, it was him, Houmei. Lips stretched to a stoner-like grin, and eyes squinting as if even keeping them open required too much effort. Jyoan stared at him in disbelief. Why, of all places, of all people...

“I can tell who you are, dumbass.” he hissed.

Houmei chuckled as he leaned closer towards the railing, crossing his arms onto it and resting his head on top.

“Well, you may never know in a place like this, it could've been one of those moonlight ghosts that haunt the temples from time to time. Are they the ones that can shape-shift into the living? I always forget...” his foolish grin widening as he lifted his head to study Jyoan's reaction.

He decided he'd better ignore that question and quickly change subject to less unnerving prospects.

“What are you doing here?” he asked stiffly.

“Me? Just went out for a smoke,” Houmei gestured to a red and white package in his hand.

Jyoan's eyes widened. He didn't know Houmei smoked. Well, of course they weren't allowed to anyways, but for some reason he just didn't strike him as the type that would.

“Where did you get those?”

He caught a glimpse of Houmei's teeth sparkling in the dark.

“Old Eyebrows'. You want one?”

Jyoan wrinkled his nose at the notion, making Houmei chuckle lightly.

“What are those, Marlboro's? Ew, no thanks.”

"Haha I feel you, I don't like them either. I usually prefer free tobacco _,_ the type you use to roll, you know? But these will do.”

Jyoan made a non-committal sound, quietly observing the other as he lighted up his cigarette, inhaling and exhaling as a seasoned pro. He couldn't get over the fact that nothing about him would suggest he was a smoker; his voice was light and airy, his skin smooth without a trace of sallowness, and his teeth were impeccably white. Plus, he smelled good, as far as he he could tell. He was reminded of the time when he was younger and used to smoke himself, but with everything it did to him, he was forced to quit

“How about you?” Houmei's peppy voice diverted his attention from the digressions of his mind.

“Huh?”

“What are you doing outside at this hour? Couldn't sleep?”

Jyoan sniffed. “Something like that.”

Houmei nodded in understanding.

“I see. There are tons of reasons to feel like crap in here, aren't there?”

Jyoan's eyes bulged with disbelief.

"Excuse me?” he shrieked. “What does that have to do with anything?”

In response to that, Houmei bashfully shook his head, waving his hands in time with the motion.

“Ah, no no, I mean, I thought you meant it like... nevermind. I'm probably just projecting.”

Jyoan narrowed his eyes.

"Don't play dumb with me! What were you implying there?”

Houmei shrugged, gazing into the distance with a sheepish smile.

“I'm not implying anything, it's just that for me, personally, whenever I have something on my mind I end up having trouble sleeping, so that's just what I assumed. That's just normal behavior, isn't it?”

Jyoan couldn't believe his ears. Not only that dimwit thought it would have been appropriate to assume things about him that he would have no way of knowing, but he was being all condescending about it, as if he knew what he was going through? The nerve!

“Why would you even have any reason to feel like crap?” _You privileged moron_ _,_ he added mentally.

“Are you kidding me?” Once again, Houmei began to flutter about with his jittery child act. “The weather sucks, the food sucks, the practice is killing me and abstinence is driving me nuts and... ah, sorry, too much information?” He chuckled in a way that Jyoan could perceive in his own flusteredness as both shy and teasing at once. “ _Why would you mention something like this in front of me, you ludicrous idiot?_ , he would have reprimanded, but ultimately decided it'd be easier to just attempt to change subject instead.

“So, which one is it tonight?”

“Huh?” Houmei inquired with big, interrogative eyes.

Jyoan sighed. “I mean, which one of these terrible, terrible hardships has brought you here.”

“Oh.” he paused for a moment. “No I'm fine, I just came here to smoke, I told you, haven't I?”

That was it. He officially had enough of that guy's shit. He wasn't gonna withstand this kind of mockery anymore. Just when he was about to smack some sense into that empty head of his, the atmosphere surrounded them changed all of the sudden, as Houmei developed an unexpectedly intense look on his face.

“For real though. Being here is so damn hard. It's just so cruel to put people under such stressing conditions when it's just totally unnecessary. Training is supposed to be harsh, sure, but they go overboard with it just for their own sick pleasure. They definitely get a kick out of seeing a bunch of guys fight each other and throwing their dignity away, all in exchange for a title. The whole system is fucked, and yet we have to put up with it without questioning it, just because this is how things are done around here. It's just so wrong on so many levels, don't you agree?”

Jyoan could feel his stomach tightening with annoyance throughout the duration of Houmei's blabber. Okay, sure, Houmei had a point. He could see why he would think that way, giving how incredibly cruel and unfair some of the rules of Taisouji were. Heck, the whole concept was fucked up to the core, admittedly. It would be hypocritical of him to not recognize that, given how much that was affecting him. But that was exactly the essence of their training, to differentiate between those who would sacrifice anything to reach their goal and those who were there just in for the ride. Which was exactly what separated him and Houmei. Easy for him to play the hero part, when he didn't even have to try...

“And I mean,” Houmei continued, his cheeks coloring slightly with momentum. “The worst part is that they only favor those who just fit their parameters the most, without taking in consideration other important aspects, such as effort, aptitude _,_ understanding... at the end of the day, everything boils down to who gets the best grades. It's just so disappointing.”

“If you're so disgusted by it then you can always fucking leave, you know?” Jyoan snapped, interrupting his rant. “Sure, it is messed up, but we signed up for it with full understanding of what it would entail. At least I did. I don't necessarily support the way they do things, but by entering here I've accepted to go with it, and so did you and so did everyone else. Complaining about it while you're here, being automatically part of that system you detest so much, just doesn't make any sense. No one is forcing you to stay.”

He paused to study Houmei's reaction to his words; to his surprise, he looked like he was spacing out and just stared blankly into the horizon.

Irritated by that display of indifference, Jyoan pressed him further.

“And besides, that's fucking rich coming from you! You do realize you're Jikaku's wonder boy that can do no wrong? You do know that all you have to do is show up and you still manage to surpass every single fucking one of us in the examiners' eyes? Hell, I bet you could even murder Old Eyebrows and piss on his grave and you'd still end up as a Sanzo! Don't you think it's a tad hypocritical of you to go about injustice and people throwing their dignity away for a title when all you do is prance around the temple, not giving a shit about training and still manage to wow everyone with your goddamn miraculous skills?” He cut himself off there, realizing he may have gone a little bit overboard. Of course, he stood behind everything he said one hundred percent, but there was a risk it could have come off a little... bitter. He definitely didn't need Houmei to know about all that.

He turned to Houmei; his playful expression had cracked into one of surprise as he stared at Jyoan _._ Was he hurt by his words? Not that Jyoan would care, but...

Surprisingly enough, Houmei's face relaxed into a gentle smile; his eyes relaxed too from his usual squint to soft, twinkling brown eyes. Caught off guard, Jyoan began panicking, wondering why on earth would he react in such a way---

“Whoa, Ochou-san,” he chirped, his voice light and melodious. “I don't know what to say, I'm so flattered. I would have never thought somebody would think so highly of me...”

Dumbfounded and rendered speechless, Jyoan sputtered an incoherent protest as his face turned from pasty insomniac white to a deep shade of pink.

“Wait... no, that's not...I didn't mean it like that...!!!”

“I guess you're right,” Houmei interrupted him cheerfully. “People think I'm talented, huh? Even the examiners do, even though they keep scolding me all the time. Then perhaps I shouldn't worry about my grades sucking, hehe...”

Jyoan was absolutely flabbergasted. Was this guy for real? Was he trying to fish for compliments or was he seriously _that_ oblivious. Did he really need someone to tell him he was good enough for a competition he clearly had in his pocket? And why should Jyoan have been the one to do it, of all people??

He scrutinized Houmei's pale face, half-obscured by his curtain of blond hair. He would have seemed genuine. But what if it was all an act? And for what purpose?

Also, now that Jyoan was really looking at him... had he always looked like that? Something about him was different than usual. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but under the moonlight Houmei's features appeared somehow brighter, more defined and...

Wait a minute. Why was he fixating on his face like that?

“You know,” Houmei continued, pushing those unwanted thoughts away. “To tell the truth, my report was a bit of disaster, and I got a tad depressed over it. I got a bit mad even, because I thought “how can these people define my worth by some numbers”? But if that's what you think, perhaps other aspects matter, too.

Jyoan rolled his eyes. How could someone be that skilled and that dense at the same time?

“Of course they do! Don't you get it? Grades don't matter when there are other factors that play a much bigger role, like your potential, your raw talent, your inner strength and your volition...”

Houmei smiled even wider.

“Well, that's a comforting thought. Then I guess we may still have a chance at succeeding.”

…......... _We??_

Jyoan didn't know what to make of that statement. What was Houmei trying to accomplish with that?

Show sympathy?

Find reassurance?

Make fun of him?

But _why_?

All of that was perplexing. And annoying. He didn't get the guy, he didn't get him one bit.He didn't exactly _hate_ his presence at that time, to be perfectly honest, because it was at least...distracting? And not unpleasant? Which was ironic, given that a major cause of his insomnia had been attributed to Houmei.

But at that point, it didn't really matter. Being around him wasn't actually anxiety-inducing. Awkward and frustrating maybe. But in an amusing kind of way, somehow.

“You know, I've just realized something.” Houmei broke the silence that had fallen upon them (without Jyoan realizing it), accompanying it with a serious face.

“Please, do tell.”

“This must be the first time we ever had an actual conversation, you know?”

Jyoan let that sink in for a moment. He was probably right? After all, he had consciously made the effort to avoid his presence as much as possible for a while now, because of...reasons. And besides, the fact that he was always hanging with the bristly gorilla Toudai definitely didn't play in his favor. If Houmei generally annoyed him, he simply couldn't stand his gigantic footman. He was much, _much_ worse in comparison. At least Houmei was being himself. A total airhead, but he did his thing and minded his own business. That Toudai _,_ on the other hand, was bossy, uncouth, stiff-necked and fancied himself as the leader even though no one asked him to. One had to wonder what someone as free-spirited Houmei could see in someone as narrow-minded as him...

“Hm, maybe. I don't remember.” he brushed it off.

“You're surprisingly easy to talk to, you know? No wonder Gan-chan likes you so much.”

... _Gan-chan?_

“...Wait...why are you... what does he have to do with anything...??”

“Ah, nevermind, nevermind. I guess I'd better get going now. I'm sorry for interrupting your...inconspicuous insomnia-induced night watching.”

“Wait---”

Before letting Houmei head back to the dormitories. Jyoan knew he had to say something. He wasn't exactly sure _what_ , but there was no way he would let him get away like that. Not without confronting him on... whatever that mindless, baseless conjecture was about.

“I... I don't know why you're doing all this. But you really don't have to. I'm fine, you know?”

“Huh...?”

“And I don't know what you were implying there, but Ganpuku...we're friends. He likes me as a friend. Don't get the wrong idea, okay?”

“...okay? I'm aware of that. No implications whatsoever. But alright, sure.”

“Good.” He let a sigh of relief and turned around.

“ _And they call me weird_...” Houmei muttered under his breath.

“Wait, what?” Jyoan turned dramatically, glaring at the other.

“Nothing. Goodnight Ochou-san. It was nice talking to you. See you around.”

“...sure, whatever. Goodnight.”

After biding farewell, they both stood in the same position without moving, staring at each other for an imprecise amount of time.

“Well? Aren't you leaving?” Jyoan blurted out impatiently.

“Yeah, I was just... it's getting pretty late and even colder in here... are you gonna stay any longer or...?”

“I... was about to get back as well. I was just...”

Houmei smiled mischievously, as if he could figure out exactly what was it all about. Could he tell that Jyoan just wanted Houmei to go ahead before him? Did that amuse him so much? It wasn't at all amusing, it was tragic. Just tragic for Jyoan.

“It would require less effort if we can head back together, you know.”

“No!” Jyoan screeched in horror, making Houmei laugh in delight.

“Why not? C'mon, we're headed the same way and we even sleep in the same room.”

“I, uh... I guess...”

“No worries Ochou, I swear no more small talk for tonight. I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable.”

“You didn't! Why would I feel... I mean...”

Houmei smiled cheekily as he leaned over to grab Jyoan's wrist, escorting him back to the dorms. Jyoan followed stiffly, but put up no resistance. After all, any scratch of dignity was already long lost at that point. They didn't exchange a word, both lost in their thoughts. Once they got to the doorway, Houmei finally let go of his arm. Jyoan looked around warily, to make sure no one was around to have witnessed that. He was sure that there were probably certain rumors floating around regarding him already, and possibly Houmei too, to make things worse. He definitely didn't need to reinforce those over a misunderstanding. And the way Houmei was eerily smirking at him certainly wouldn't have made things any less troublesome.

“Thank you for this, Ochou-san. I'm sorry that I made it all about myself. But, it really helped.”

 _What_.

“You're welcome, I guess? I don't think anything I said was particularly mind-blowing, but...”

“Yeah well, it wasn't, but that's okay. You're a very good person at heart, Ochou-san, and your sense of will truly is admirable. It's important to never lose sight of that, 'cause that's what truly matters. Don't you forget it, okay?”

_Why. Why would you..._

Before he could ask him _whatever the fuck_ he meant by that, Houmei waved goodnight and disappeared into the darkness of the room, leaving Jyoan in a state of vague stupor.

_Motherfucker...?!!_

He stood there, unable to move, with the uncomfortable realization of having been tricked dawning on him. That guy. That fucking guy. It wasn't all that bad though. He couldn't quite process what he was feeling at that moment, but at least it wasn't sadness anymore. Mostly disdain, his lifeblood. And a sense of awkwardness creeping over him. And maybe something else. Maybe.

 


End file.
